


That One Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer Reference

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jokes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: You'll know it when you read it.Oneshot/drabble





	That One Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer Reference

Harry was going to make a joke, and Dobby might not get it, but no harm there. It'd still be pretty funny. 

* * *

Harry Potter burst through the door to where he knew his friend would be: cleaning the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone knew of Dobby, and most people liked him, so sometimes he did it in the evenings instead of just waiting till everyone was asleep.

"Why weren't you at Elf Practice?"

Some of the half-bloods and Muggle-borns chuckled; they got the reference. Most if not all of the purebloods looked confused though. Nobody ever showed them the old sixties claymation of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer then. 

Dobby looked up at him, and then he smiled. He said in a completely serious voice: 

"Dobby was too busy stealing all of Master's mail and locking Master's doors so Master can't get hurt in any way, sir."

...I mean, it's not like he was wrong though. 

 


End file.
